Typical liquid crystal displays (LCDs) in conventional technologies are Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (AD-SDS, also abbreviated as ADS) LCD, In Plane Switch (IPS) LCD and Twist Nematic (TN) LCD. In an ADS display device, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both a parallel electric field produced at edges of pixel electrodes on the same plane and a vertical electric field produced between a pixel electrode layer and a common electrode layer, such that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the electrodes and between the pixel electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated.
In a conventional ADS display device, the pixel electrode and the common electrode have a large overlapping area and a small space between them, which renders storage capacitance Cst very large, thereby causing many constraints to the design. Currently, the pixel electrode and the common electrode are alternately disposed so as to tackle the problem of having too large a Cst. However, in general cases, a very high precision for the exposure process may be required, because the alternative disposition of the pixel electrode and the common electrode is only fabricated by a patterning process using a mask, which will inevitably increase the difficulty in controlling the equipment and the process, and increase the cost.